A Universal Threat
by Marioexpertken
Summary: Based from the World of Light trailer. What is happening? It's what everyone's been asking when a mysterious threat is invading everything in existence... And no one knows how to answer it...
1. Original Version

"Don't let a single one get away!"

"We'll each need to take down about ten!"

"Stow your fear! It's now or never!"

"We'll win this! I know we will!"

The entire Smash Bros. Crew prepare themselves as an army of Master Hand-like creatures swarm the whole sky, with a mysterious ball of light in the center, surrounded by what looks like red and blue wings.

Apparently, this is happening everywhere.

EVERYWHERE.

No matter which universe you're in, it's everywhere.

"Ness, where are all these hands coming from?" Lucas's worried voice begins to haunt Ness.

"I…I don't know, where's Master Hand when we need him right now. What on earth is happening?!"

Then, all the hands disintegrate into a bright blue light before they all start to gather into the ball.

As it happens, Shulk suddenly experiences a vision of what's about to happen…

And, what he sees, terrifies him…

He looks back at the crew with a terrified expression.

"Guys! WE ARE NOT GONNA SURVIVE THIS!"

"What?!" Ness's eyes widen as the ball of light suddenly turns into a black hole and explodes.

Shooting out millions of beams of light, with most of them heading for the crew.

The beam struck Link, he tried to block it, but the beam overcame him.

To everyone's horror, the beam disintegrated him.

"NO! LINK!"

"NO!" Zelda, Sheik, Young Link, and Toon Link screamed.

Then, another beam went for Samus. She tried to defend herself, but she too fell victim.

Red, Leaf, with their Pokemon, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, and Bowser also tried to defend themselves, but they suffered like Samus did.

Two beams went for Zelda and Mewtwo, the two tried to block them. But not even the barriers protect them.

"WE HAVE TO RETREAT NOW!" Chrom yells before the beam manages to catch him.

"FATHER!" Lucina cries.

"CHROM!" Robin and Reflet yelled before the beams also take the three.

Everyone began to retreat.

"Ness!" Lucas began to panic.

"Lucas! Come on!" Ness grabs Lucas's hand tight as the two began to run away.

As Ness looks everywhere, there was chaos. All his friends and comrades were taken one by one by the deadly beams of light.

Sonic and Pikachu are running away, with a beam reaching Pikachu. Sonic slowed down to try to save Pikachu, but it was too late. And it also costed his life too.

Bayonetta, Lucario, Greninja, and Sheik tried to dodge the beams, but they were eventually caught.

The Inklings went into their inks to dodge the beams, but they failed.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf tried to fly away in their Arwings and Wolfen. But the beams were so fast that they managed to catch them.

Captain Falcon was about to hop into his Blue Falco, but the beam caught him before he even got inside.

"PIT! PITTOO! I'M GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE!"

"But about about you, Lady Palutena?!"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, PIT! I'LL BE ALRIGHT!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE A GOD, YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER PITTOO! I'M GETTING YOU TWO OUT OF HERE!"

Palutena grants the two angels the Power of Flight.

The angels tried to fly as far away as they can while Palutena tried to protect herself with a barrier, but like Zelda's and Mewtwo's barriers, it failed.

"LADY PALUTENA! NO!" Pit looks back and screams as the beam takes the goddess of light.

Without Palutena, Pit and Dark Pit lost the Power of Flight and fell from the sky before the beams home into them and take the fallen angels.

Snake tried to hide himself in his cardboard box as he tries to contact Colonel Campbell.

"Colonel! What the hell is happening!"

"I don't know Snake! But it's happening everywhere! Snake, you need to get the hell o-" Before he can finish, the call was cut off and only static was heard.

"Colonel?! Fuck! Mei Ling?! Otacon?! Raiden?!" Snake tried to contact the others, but all the channels were static.

"What the fucking hell is going on?!" As Snake swears, he looks up to the hole of the box and sees a beam heading straight for him.

"Oh no… Motherfu-" Before Snake can finish, the beam hits him.

Diddy Kong and Rosalina, along with Luma, tried to fly away, but the beams caught up to them.

"Ness! Everyone's getting caught! What's happening?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! Lucas, hold onto to me, we're gonna have to teleport!" Lucas holds on to Ness's hand as Ness begins to perform Teleport α.

As Ness begins to speed up, he can only look on in horror. Daisy tripped while Peach stopped and tried to help her best friend, but like Sonic, this costed her life. Mario and Luigi witnessed the two princesses trying to help each other and the brothers tried to help them, but before they can, the princesses were taken by the beam.

"PEACH!"

"DAISY!" Luigi looks what's behind Mario to see another beam coming after him.

"BRO, WATCH OUT!" Luigi pushes Mario away, getting hit by the beam instead.

"LUIGI, NO!"

"Papa! Papa! Where are you?!" Bowser Jr. cried for his father, who didn't see that his loving father was already caught, before he looks back to see the beam hit him.

The Koopalings tried to escape in the airship while Olimar and Alph, along with the Pikmins, tried to escape in the S.S. Dolphin. But like the Star Fox team and Wolf, they never made it.

"Jiggly!"

"Pichu!"

"Ness!" Ness sees Dr. Mario, Jigglypuff, Pichu, the Ice Climbers, Young Link, and Toon Link ran after them.

"Ness! Wait for us!" Before the seven can reach Ness and Lucas, the beam catches them.

Lucas yelps and whimpers in horror.

"N-N-Ness! I'm scared!"

Ness was speechless, he doesn't know what to say, especially when he too is terrified of what's happening. Ness can only helplessly watch while still speeding up as the rest of the crew all get disintegrated by the beams.

Only Ness, Lucas, Mario, and Kirby are left…

"Mario! Grab my hand!" Lucas tried to grab Mario's hand. But Mario looks back to see the beam finally about to reach him.

"I'm a-sorry guys! It's too late for me!" the beam reaches Mario and is disintegrated.

"MARIO!" Lucas cried as Ness looks back to see Lucas screaming as the beam takes Mario.

The duo then sees a beam is now homing on them.

"Ness!"

"I know! Hang on!" Ness looks up to see Kirby in his Warp Star. So far, he managed to dodge every beam before he speeds up and warps forward, escaping.

 _Ok, come on Ness, hurry!_ Ness tries to speed up when Lucas looks back to see the beam coming closer.

"It's coming closer! Ness, hurry!"

 _COME ONE, NESS! COME ON!_ Ness grits his teeth, trying to speed up as fast as he can before he and Lucas finally manages to warp into the vortex before the beam can reach them.

They've escaped.

* * *

Ness and Lucas managed to escape and the two boys teleported into a distant wasteland. The two crashed into a wall and they exploded. The two boys were covered in soot as they get up and shake off the soot. The boys then look up and see Kirby falling from the sky and crashes into the ground before the pink puffball stops in front of them.

"Kirby! Thank goodness, you're ok…" Lucas sighed in relief as Kirby pulls himself up.

"Kirby, are you alright?" Ness asked.

Kirby nodded, meaning that he's ok.

"Good." Ness slightly smiles as he tries to telepathically call out for any survivors.

 _Hello! Is anyone out there?!_ No response.

 _Is anyone out there?! Hello!_ No response again. Ness tried to sense for any survivors out there, so far as to reaching every universe that's ever existed.

No one, not even a single one, has responded…

"Damn, I can't find any survivors… Lucas?"

"No, I can't sense anyone either…"

The trio looks around the wasteland, everything's gloomy and despondent…

"Ness, I'm scared… W-W-W-What's going on? What's happening?" Lucas looked at Ness, his face covered in in fear… confusion… despair…

Ness had no idea how to answer it, no one knows what is happening and Master Hand has been missing since the event started days ago.

When the new Smash event begun, it was festive and in harmony…

Now, whatever has happened, there's only chaos and despondence…

Ness feels powerless… He may have been able to defeat a cosmic destroyer, the living embodiment of evil itself…

But how can Ness, even with Lucas and Kirby at his side, even stop this mysterious universal threat?

"Ness… W-What's happening?" Lucas snapped Ness out of his thoughts.

Ness looks up to Lucas, with his once always courageous, confident, and brave face now lost and only filled with defeat and hopelessness…

"I…" Ness's voice began to crack…

"I…don't know…"

* * *

 **I'm just gonna change it up a bit by making these two Mother boys survive Galeem's universal wipeout. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also, if you're wondering if I'll be able to build a story from there, yes I'm planning to. Just been busy lately.**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!**


	2. Alternate Version

**Decided to create an alternate version, this one's going to be more depressing than the original version.**

 **No crying until the end (if you get what I mean, really this will be more depressing)**

* * *

"Don't let a single one get away!"

"We'll each need to take down about ten!"

"Stow your fear! It's now or never!"

"We'll win this! I know we will!"

The entire Smash Bros. Crew prepare themselves as an army of Master Hand-like creatures swarm the whole sky, with a mysterious ball of light in the center, surrounded by what looks like red and blue wings.

Apparently, this is happening everywhere.

EVERYWHERE.

No matter which universe you're in, it's everywhere.

"Ness, where are all these hands coming from?" Lucas's worried voice begins to haunt Ness.

"I…I don't know, where's Master Hand when we need him right now. What on earth is happening?!"

Then, all the hands disintegrate into a bright blue light before they all start to gather into the ball.

As it happens, Shulk suddenly experiences a vision of what's about to happen…

And, what he sees, terrifies him…

He looks back at the crew with a terrified expression.

"Guys! WE ARE NOT GONNA SURVIVE THIS!"

"What?!" Ness's eyes widen as the ball of light suddenly turns into a black hole and explodes.

Shooting out millions of beams of light, with most of them heading for the crew.

The beam struck Link, he tried to block it, but the beam overcame him.

To everyone's horror, the beam disintegrated him.

"NO! LINK!"

"NO!" Zelda, Sheik, Young Link, and Toon Link screamed.

Then, another beam went for Samus. She tried to defend herself, but she too fell victim.

Red, Leaf, with their Pokemon, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, and Bowser also tried to defend themselves, but they suffered like Samus did.

Two beams went for Zelda and Mewtwo, the two tried to block them. But not even the barriers protect them.

"WE HAVE TO RETREAT NOW!" Chrom yells before the beam manages to catch him.

"FATHER!" Lucina cries.

"CHROM!" Robin and Reflet yelled before the beams also take the three.

Everyone began to retreat.

"Ness!" Lucas began to panic.

"Lucas! Come on!" Ness grabs Lucas's hand tight as the two began to run away.

As Ness looks everywhere, there was chaos. All his friends and comrades were taken one by one by the deadly beams of light.

Sonic and Pikachu are running away, with a beam reaching Pikachu. Sonic slowed down to try to save Pikachu, but it was too late. And it also costed his life too.

Bayonetta, Lucario, Greninja, and Sheik tried to dodge the beams, but they were eventually caught.

The Inklings went into their inks to dodge the beams, but they failed.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf tried to fly away in their Arwings and Wolfen. But the beams were so fast that they managed to catch them.

Captain Falcon was about to hop into his Blue Falco, but the beam caught him before he even got inside.

"PIT! PITTOO! I'M GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE!"

"But about about you, Lady Palutena?!"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, PIT! I'LL BE ALRIGHT!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE A GOD, YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER PITTOO! I'M GETTING YOU TWO OUT OF HERE!"

Palutena grants the two angels the Power of Flight.

The angels tried to fly as far away as they can while Palutena tried to protect herself with a barrier, but like Zelda's and Mewtwo's barriers, it failed.

"LADY PALUTENA! NO!" Pit looks back and screams as the beam takes the goddess of light.

Without Palutena, Pit and Dark Pit lost the Power of Flight and fell from the sky before the beams home into them and take the fallen angels.

Snake tried to hide himself in his cardboard box as he tries to contact Colonel Campbell.

"Colonel! What the hell is happening!"

"I don't know Snake! But it's happening everywhere! Snake, you need to get the hell o-" Before he can finish, the call was cut off and only static was heard.

"Colonel?! Fuck! Mei Ling?! Otacon?! Raiden?!" Snake tried to contact the others, but all the channels were static.

"What the fucking hell is going on?!" As Snake swears, he looks up to the hole of the box and sees a beam heading straight for him.

"Oh no… Motherfu-" Before Snake can finish, the beam hits him.

Diddy Kong and Rosalina, along with Luma, tried to fly away, but the beams caught up to them.

"Ness! Everyone's getting caught! What's happening?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! Lucas, hold onto to me, we're gonna have to teleport!" Lucas holds on to Ness's hand as Ness begins to perform Teleport α.

As Ness begins to speed up, he can only look on in horror. Daisy tripped while Peach stopped and tried to help her best friend, but like Sonic, this costed her life. Mario and Luigi witnessed the two princesses trying to help each other and the brothers tried to help them, but before they can, the princesses were taken by the beam.

"PEACH!"

"DAISY!" Luigi looks what's behind Mario to see another beam coming after him.

"BRO, WATCH OUT!" Luigi pushes Mario away, getting hit by the beam instead.

"LUIGI, NO!"

"Papa! Papa! Where are you?!" Bowser Jr. cried for his father, who didn't see that his loving father was already caught, before he looks back to see the beam hit him.

The Koopalings tried to escape in the airship while Olimar and Alph, along with the Pikmins, tried to escape in the S.S. Dolphin. But like the Star Fox team and Wolf, they never made it.

"Jiggly!"

"Pichu!"

"Ness!" Ness sees Dr. Mario, Jigglypuff, Pichu, the Ice Climbers, Young Link, and Toon Link ran after them.

"Ness! Wait for us!" Before the seven can reach Ness and Lucas, the beam catches them.

Lucas yelps and whimpers in horror.

"N-N-Ness! I'm scared!"

Ness was speechless, he doesn't know what to say, especially when he too is terrified of what's happening. Ness can only helplessly watch while still speeding up as the rest of the crew all get disintegrated by the beams.

Only Ness, Lucas, Mario, and Kirby are left…

"Mario! Grab my hand!" Lucas tried to grab Mario's hand. But Mario looks back to see the beam finally about to reach him.

"I'm a-sorry guys! It's too late for me!" the beam reaches Mario and is disintegrated.

"MARIO!" Lucas cried as Ness looks back to see Lucas screaming as the beam takes Mario.

Having not noticed, Ness and Lucas suddenly trip and fell.

"Gah! Lucas, are you alright?!" Ness gets up, "Oh no, n-not again!"

Ness looks back to see Lucas laying on the ground, his right foot caught in a snag.

"Oh no, Lucas! Hang on, I'll get you out fast!" Ness rushes back to pull Lucas up, but the snag is too hard to pull out.

Then, Ness and Lucas look back to see a beam heading straight for them.

"Ness! Escape! Escape while you still have a chance!"

"WHAT?! NO! I AM NOT LEAVING YOU! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Ness, you can't save me, and I don't want you to get caught too. I know you will save me. Save us."

"NO! I WILL NOT!" Suddenly, Ness felt his body being lifted from the ground. Lucas telekinetically lifts him up from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Ness... But it's too late now... Escape without me... I know you will save us, I believe in you..." Lucas smiles, losing all his horrified feelings into assurance and believing in his best friend.

"W-W-Wha?! NO! LUCAS!" Before Ness can do anything, Lucas telekinetically throws him very far away.

And right before his eyes, Ness watches helplessly as Lucas gets taken by the beam, his reassuring smiling face still there before he disintegrates.

"NOOOOOO!" Ness falls into the ground and tries to get up, he looks up to see a lot of beams of light shooting across the skies and many more blasting into space. He then looks back to a beam from afar heading straight for him.

Ness proceeds to do Teleport α again and starts speeding up again. He looks up to see Kirby in his Warp Star. So far, he managed to dodge every beam before he speeds up and warps forward, escaping.

Ness tries to speed up and looks back to see the beam coming closer.

 _COME ONE! COME ON! COME OOOOON!_ Ness grits his teeth, trying to speed up as fast as he can before he finally manages to warp into the vortex before the beam can reach him, escaping from the dreaded attack like Kirby.

* * *

Ness managed to escape and teleported into a distant wasteland. He crashed into a wall and exploded, leaving him covered in soot. He get ups and shake off the soot before looking up to see from afar Kirby falling from the sky and crash into the ground..

"Kirby!" Ness rushes to Kirby as he gets up, coughing

"Kirby, are you alright?" Ness asked.

Kirby nodded, meaning that he's ok.

"Good..." Ness sighs as he relaxes and sat on the ground, placing his hand in his face.

 _What in Eagleland is going... Why is it happening? Who on earth is Galeem?_

He then tries to telepathically call out for any survivors.

 _Hello! Is anyone out there?!_ No response.

 _Is anyone out there?! Hello!_ No response again. Ness tried to sense for any survivors out there, so far as to reaching every universe that's ever existed.

No one, not even a single one, has responded…

"Damn, I can't find any survivors… Lucas?" The mention of his name suddenly triggers Ness.

"No, Lucas..." Ness began to sobbed. Kirby goes near to him.

"I...I couldn't save him... I couldn't save everyone..." tears began to slip from his eyes and Kirby shook his head in disagreement, trying to comfort and tell him that they will save everyone...

"Y-You're right..." he proceeds to get up and he and Kirby look around the wasteland, everything's gloomy and despondent…

No one knows what is happening and Master Hand has been missing since the event started days ago.

When the new Smash event begun, it was festive and in harmony…

Now, whatever has happened, there's only chaos and despondence…

Ness feels powerless… He may have been able to defeat a cosmic destroyer, the living embodiment of evil itself…

But how can Ness, even with Kirby at his side, even stop this mysterious universal threat, Galeem? How can they save everyone?

How can he save his best friend...?

"Kirby…" Ness's voice began to crack as Kirby looks at Ness with a worried look.

"What's happening...?"

* * *

 **I'm really invested into how the World of Light story is about.**

 **But I'm thinking of capitalizing it more in another story, this time how this attack is so universal that everyone has been affected.**

 **As in EVERYONE, name whoever video game character you think of, name whichever video game world (or whichever world) you think of, cause they're affected. They may have survived or have been fallen victim to Galeem's universal wipeout** **.**

 **And it's what's awesome of how Sakurai is doing with this adventure mode of Ultimate, even though the character you know and love isn't playable, seen, nor mentioned, you know he or she is involved cause of how Sakurai capitalized Smash Bros. right now with the World of Light. And it's something I love and it would be cool that other fanfic writers can try to take advantage of since there isn't too much story added in the mode, so we can actually make our own stories based from World of Light, I'm figuring out on how to take advantage of this.**

 **I'd start with PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (aka Sony Smash Bros.), especially since, again, I want to capitalize how universal Galeem's attack was, and going for third-party series, especially one that has no relation to Nintendo at all, would make it feel epic. But I'll focus on one character, who is a certain engineer whose life changed when he tried to save his girlfriend. And I hope people would find time to read this one even though PS All-Stars ended up left in the dust and people didn't like it much. It's something I want to give a try. After all, "** **everyone caught in the struggle".**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!**


	3. Everyone Caught in the Struggle

**Hello guys!**

 **I didn't create a new chapter or version of this story.**

 **I just made a new story related to this one.**

 **Remember what I talked about in the end of the alternate version of this story?**

 **Well I managed to create it, did the best I can to make it enjoyable**

 **Here's the link to it since it's a different category:**

 **fanfiction**

 **.net**

 **/** **s/13114003/1/Everyone-Caught-in-the-Struggle**

 **Hope you guys take the time to read it! Did a lot of effort in making this one. :)**


End file.
